<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campeones by LoveLeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325104">Campeones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah'>LoveLeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Sergio celebrate winning La Liga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campeones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woah I was not expecting to write this today! 😂 I have so many other works in progress that I should be working on, but--Real Madrid won La Liga!!!! And then Sergio posted a picture of himself and Luka and wrote "mi Lukita"!!!! So, like, I really had no choice but to do this.</p><p>Shoutout to all the people who supported "Pick Me Up" or "Need You" for making me keep wanting to come back to this fandom, and especially to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu">catmanu</a> for talking with me about Sergio's and Luka's beards, hugs, and Instagram stories. 😂</p><p>If you're here for Hockey RPF--please check back soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Vamooooooos!” Sergio screams, hot breath right in Luka’s ear, strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up. Luka laughs and hooks his legs tighter around Sergio’s hips, leaning back and pumping his fist up in the air and just fucking yelling. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sergio doesn’t stop touching him in the locker room; looping his arm around Luka’s shoulders and standing right behind him as they watch replays, resting his chin in Luka’s hair. Hugging Luka long and tight, roughing his palm up and down Luka’s back and humming happily into Luka’s neck. Pulling Luka down onto his lap on the bench so they can pose with the trophy, Luka sprawled comfortably on Sergio’s knee, his elbow hooked around Sergio’s neck and the two of them grinning at each other and not the huge hunk of silverware they’re holding.</p><p>Luka looks at the picture on his phone after one of the assistant coaches takes it. Wants to post it right away, put some cheesy caption about how much he loves winning with Sergio. </p><p>But there’s really no caption he could put--not, “my brother,” not “teammates,” not “I swear we’re just friends”--that would make it not obvious exactly what Luka and Sergio are to each other.</p><p>Sergio’s already been pushing it all season--being less and less subtle, touching Luka more and more, posting pictures after pretty much every game of him and Luka hugging on the pitch, sometimes half-hidden in a crowd of their teammates’ bodies, sometimes alone, just the two of them smiling over each others’ shoulders. </p><p>And not that Luka’s been, like, perfect about it either--he’s kissed Sergio half an inch away from his lips after Sergio scored a huge goal, jumped in Sergio’s arms and snuggled up against him even while he could <em> see </em>the camera waiting on the sidelines. </p><p>He’s honestly surprised he hasn’t woken up to a mess of text messages and a huge headline on Marca outing them, tracing through the evidence they’ve left, less and less careful with every year they’ve been together. The Instagram posts and quotes in interviews and paparazzi pictures of the two of them on vacation together, lounging side by side on the deck of a yacht, stripped down to their tiny swim shorts. </p><p>But this would, for sure, no question, make it obvious to anyone looking that they’re so much more than their sponsors and their fans and their contracts allow them to be. </p><p>So Luka sets the picture as the background on his phone, turns it off, and just stops thinking and celebrates with his team. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You won the fucking league,” Sergio’s saying, lips to Luka’s ear, hours later as they stumble into their bedroom at Sergio’s house. </p><p>“Well, like, the team won,” Luka points out, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“<em>You </em>fucking won,” Sergio says again, pulling Luka into him and yanking at his shirt, pulling it smoothly over Luka’s head, then grabbing at Luka’s waist and leaning down to kiss him, still mumbling against his lips, all sweet things about Luka’s assist and his passing and a tackle he made, like, three fucking games ago. </p><p>“Stop,” Luka finally laughs, shoving Sergio away. </p><p>Sergio is pretty much always like this, though, and Luka’s way past the point where he can even pretend to convince Sergio that he doesn’t love it. He’s not full of himself, cocky in the way Sergio is or always talking his play up to the media like some other guys in the league, but fuck, he loves when Sergio says nice things to him. “You were even better than me, anyway.” </p><p>Sergio just shakes his head. Yanks his own shirt off, then yanks Luka’s pants down and grabs for Luka’s hand to steady him as Luka steps out of them, sore and stiff from the match a few hours ago and the one three days ago and the one three days before that, all the way back to the beginning of June, when they’d won their first game back and Sergio had looked down at him in bed the next morning, sun in his long hair and his scraggly beard, and said, “<em>I’m gonna give you a trophy.</em>” </p><p>Now he drops to his knees and grins, wolfish and hungry, up at Luka as he tells him: “I’m gonna reward you.” </p><p>Luka snorts, swats at Sergio’s shoulder while Sergio grabs his dick and starts stroking, getting him hard and hot so fucking easily. “Stop being dumb,” Luka says, his voice a notch lower; rougher. “What does that even mean? You suck my cock all the time, so--”</p><p>And then Luka loses his focus as Sergio leans in, open-mouthed, and sinks all the way down on Luka’s dick, quick and smooth; wet and hot and welcome; tight and familiar, his tongue going straight to the spot where Luka likes it, his throat swallowing around Luka, taking him in confidently. </p><p>“Ah, Sergio,” Luka sighs, propping a hand on Sergio's shoulder and tipping his head back.</p><p>“Mmm,” Sergio hums around his dick, sliding up and back down, bringing one hand back to squeeze at Luka’s ass, putting everything into making Luka feel good the same way he always does, focused and loving and just so perfect it makes Luka’s chest tighten and then relax. </p><p>Luka reaches down for Sergio’s hair, slides it softly out of it’s bun so he can thread his fingers through it; still wet at the scalp but silky at the ends, longer even than Luka’s now. (“<em>So you can pull it like I always pull yours,</em>” Sergio told him months ago when he decided to stop cutting it.)</p><p>Sergio goes still, tilts his head back into Luka’s hands. Looks up at Luka and loosens his jaw like, fuck. Luka pulls Sergio’s head down on his cock once, but he’s already too on edge for that, so he jerks him back off, all the way until the head of his dick is popping out of Sergio’s mouth, leaving Sergio’s lips slick and gasping.</p><p>“Come on, let’s,” Luka pants, nodding back towards the bed and then bending down to kiss Sergio, licking inside his swollen mouth and tasting a hint of his own precum. </p><p>Sergio pushes up at Luka, shoves him back until he bounces down onto the mattress. Luka rolls over and pulls lube out of the end table while Sergio gets naked. </p><p>Sergio takes his time prepping Luka, like he always does even when Luka’s begging for it. Kneels between Luka’s thighs and pushes at the back of Luka’s knee until Luka’s spread out and open for him, and then holds him like that and stares at Luka’s ass as he puts in one finger, then two, and then, after a long wait, three. Luka pants and pushes back against Sergio, tells him, “Good,” and “Yeah, more,” and thinks about the tattoos on each new finger Sergio puts inside him: <em> 92 </em>for the goal Sergio scored to win them their first Champions League together; 05 for Sergio’s first year at Real Madrid; 19, Luka’s number when they fell in love. </p><p>“Ready for me, campeón?” Sergio asks, his voice filthy and happy. </p><p>Luka’s, like, past the point of pretending he’s not so turned on he’s sore, so hungry for Sergio’s cock he can’t stand it. “Yeah,” he says, reaching up and grabbing at Sergio’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, wet and wide-mouthed, sloppy. </p><p> Sergio pulls his fingers out, fumbles the hand on Luka’s knee a little, getting clumsy like he does when he’s really turned on and really impatient. Luka loves it, getting to take Sergio apart, see him stop being graceful and focused.</p><p>Sergio’s fingertips trail over Luka’s hole one more time, spreading more lube there, and then his dick slides inside of him; halfway, and then after a pause where Sergio pants into Luka’s collarbone and Luka adjusts, all the way. </p><p>“I love you,” Sergio heaves out against Luka’s neck, kissing up and down it, biting and sucking marks in like they don’t still have another game to play in three days. He grabs at Luka’s hip and squeezes there, maybe leaving more bruises; keeps his other hand wrapped around the back of Luka’s knee, thumb rubbing at the soft flesh of his thigh where he’s so sensitive it almost tickles. </p><p>“Love you too, fuck me,” Luka says, hitching his leg around Sergio’s hips and pulling him in. “Talk,” he demands.</p><p>Sergio does both. Pulls back out slowly and then shoves in fast but not hard, perfect. “You’re so beautiful, I don’t know how I got you, you’re perfect,” he says against the scruffy beard on Luka’s jaw. “Never wanna play without you.” </p><p>“Me too, me too,” Luka says, arching his hips up so Sergio’s dick rubs right over his prostate with every thrust in and out, sending shocks of heat through his balls and cock.</p><p>“Mío,” he says.</p><p>“Sí, sí,” Luka pants, everything between them getting sweaty and quick, Serigo thrusting shallowly, moving just enough to torture Luka’s prostate. “Come on,” Luka says, slipping his hand down between them and jerking himself off, so rough and tight it’s a little painful, and Sergio shakes over him, speeds up his thrusts, and comes; a hot throb and a sloppy wet sound as he slips in and out. Luka uses his leg to pull himself up even closer to Sergio, to get Sergio even deeper into him, and then comes, too, his leg spasming and his dick pouring cum onto his abs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sergio shoves himself off Luka; flops onto his back and closes his eyes, ribs heaving as he catches his breath. Luka gets up to get a cloth. Wipes himself down in the bathroom and then comes out to clean Sergio. “Sorry,” Sergio says, still sounding wrecked. He’s usually the one to clean them up afterward, but Luka doesn’t mind doing it, obviously. Actually, like, he loves the look of Sergio sprawled out on their bed, his dick wet from being inside Luka, his limbs flung out like he’s so worked over he can barely move.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Luka says, bending down to kiss up Sergio’s abs. “You deserve it, capi,” he says, his mouth just brushing the patch of hair above Sergio’s dick. </p><p>“I’m going to die if you make me come again,” Sergio groans, and Luka laughs and kisses his soft dick once before pulling away. He drops the rag into the laundry basket in the corner of the room and shuts the lights off before crawling into bed with Sergio. </p><p>Sergio rolls over with another dramatic groan, pulls Luka into him so his chest is to Luka’s back and their knees and hips are curved together. “Seventeen trophies together,” he says, his breath shifting Luka’s hair, warming the back of his neck. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Luka says, suddenly dead tired from the game and the celebrations and getting fucked.</p><p>“I never want to play without you” Sergio says, his voice thick. </p><p>Luka reaches up for Sergio’s wrist, wraps his fingers around it, squeezing, and Sergio squeezes him back, tightening his arms around Luka’s body, pulling him closer to his chest. </p><p>“You won’t,” Luka swears, and maybe it’s not true; maybe they’ll have to spend a year or two years apart, but it doesn’t matter because he knows they’ll be back here together after; knows Sergio’s already bought rings for them even if they’re both pretending Luka hasn’t found them in like six different hiding places; knows that Sergio’s spent hours thinking about the statement they’re going to put out when they’re both retired, pictures of the two of them together, winning trophies on the pitch and also kissing, at home, when it’s just their families or teammates around to see. Sergio’s spent hours writing and rewriting captions about how they feel about each other and when it started and how they hope people will accept them, but the last time they talked about it, he said he wanted to keep it simple: “<em>Mi Lukita.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently started a Twitter account if you want to follow me or message me on there! I've mostly been tweeting about hockey since I've started writing some hockey fic, but I would love to talk about football with you! <a href="https://twitter.com/LoveLeah47"><span>@LoveLeah47</span></a></p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>